Floor systems utilized in building construction typically include a series of spaced apart joists that are supported directly or indirectly by a foundation wall or foundation piers. These floor joists typically support subfloors and finished floors and are generally attached to a framing structure that overlies the foundation wall or foundation piers. In the case of residential construction, for example, the floor joists take the form of wooden members which are typically nailed, bolted or otherwise secured to a part of a wood framing structure that rests over a foundation wall or other support structure.
While conventional fasteners such as nails, bolts and joist hangars usually provide adequate strength for connecting floor joists to associated building structures, there are occurrences and situations where a more heavy duty structure that is fastened directly to the foundation might provide more strength and safety, especially in cases where a building experiences significant uplifting loads such as might occur during the course of a hurricane.
Therefore, there is a need for a joist support structure that is embedded or otherwise tied directly into the foundation wall.